El rapto de Milk
by Gitana009
Summary: Milk es raptada nuevos cambios para esta mujer. Una historia llena de acción, romance y mas. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS ni copias ni plagio. Basado en la obra de Akira Toriyama.
1. Chapter 1

El hermano gemelo.

Mucho antes que estallara el planeta Veguita, Goku tenía una familia de raza saiyajin. Turles era su hermano gemelo no reconocido por sus padres y había sobrevivido al ataque al planeta al igual que Goku. Teniendo una cierta curiosidad de conocer a su hermano gemelo Kakaroro. Éste precipitadamente llega al planeta tierra para darle una pequeña visita a su hermano por segunda vez, ya que la primera trato de llevarse a su hijo Gohan y plantar el árbol sagrado de los saiyajines en la tierra y no resulto gracias al guerrero.

Turles estaba en una nave especial mirando nuevamente a la tierra con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

—Por fin nos volveremos a ver maldito Kakaroto— susurro este sonriendo con malicia.

Por otro lado Goku no sabia de la nueva pesadilla que se le aproximaba. Mucho menos a su familia, entrenando como siempre tranquilamente en el templo de Kamisama mientras Milk y Gohan estaba en la casa. Gohan como de costumbre estudiando y Milk haciendo las tareas del hogar.

—Mama ¿puedo ir a entrenar con mi papa al templo?-pregunto el pequeño Gohan algo nervioso por la contestación.

—¿Ya terminaste toda la tarea? —pregunto su madre seriamente, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

—¡Si mama! —contesto su hijo asustado.

—Esta bien puedes ir...pero ten mucho cuidado esta bien— dijo Milk pensando que era lo mejor que entrenara y mas para las batallas futuras.

En ese momento Gohan salio disparado felizmente buscando su ropa de entrenamiento. Mientras Milk seguía con sus labores del hogar. Ella sabía que era importante que Gohan se preparara para la pelea y aun más siendo un súper saiyajin.

Mientras tanto Turles despegaba su nave hacia la tierra muy cerca de la casa de Goku. Al llegar y tocar suelo le dio un clic a su rastreador en busca del ki del guerrero, pero encontró un ki mucho mas bajo.

—Ese ki es vergonzosos, tiene que ser de alguien muy débil. Pero aun así iré ha investigar — pensó Turles para el mismo sonriendo macabramente sin darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia la casa de Goku.

Al llegar el saiyajin quería destruir el lugar completamente, pero no lo hizo. Entrando por una de las ventanas abiertas para ver si esa era la casa de su hermano Kakaroto. En ese momento cuando entra a la casa Milk sale de la recamara con ropa sucia en sus manos y de la misma impresiono cae al suelo soltando un grito.

Turles se queda inmóvil al ver lo sucedido.

—Goku, por que no me dijiste que venias tan pronto— grito Milk furiosa—, mira que asustarme de esta manera no es nada gracioso.

Turles se quedo inmóvil.

¿Goku?—pensó Turles —esta mujer tiene que ser su esposa y no sabe que soy hermano gemelo de Kakaroro. Esto será muy divertido.

—Lo siento mucho— mintió el guerrero tratando de actuar como Goku.

—¿Oye y por que tienes esa ropa tan rara? —pregunto Milk algo sorprendida — ¿es parte del entrenamiento? ¿Y donde esta Gohan creí que estaba entrenando contigo?

Muchas preguntas abrumadoras, el saiyajin no estaba acostumbrado a la impetuosidad de los humanos.

— Si es parte del entrenamiento y Gohan se quedo entrenando con los demás — mintió ágilmente Turles mirando a Milk muy detalladamente.

—Ese niño, bueno al menos tenemos algo de tiempo para estar solos — suspiro Milk recogiendo la ropa que había tirado—, te haré algo de comer.

Esto era perfecto — pensó Turles, la esposa de Kakaroto no se había dado cuenta que no era su esposo, y hace mucho tiempo no sabia que era estar con una mujer. Además de eso encontraba cierta atracción por ella, por su fuerte carácter. Seria la venganza perfecta.

Así que Turles aprovechando su papel tomo a Milk por la cintura con una mano y la acerco hacia él.

—Goku que... —comenzó Milk algo sorprendida, su esposo no solía ser de esa manera.

Turles le olió el cuello profundamente como un animal. Hacia mucho que no olía ni tocaba a una mujer. Por otro lado Milk estaba inmóvil llena de sorpresa por lo que ocurría. En ese momento Turles la jalo mas hacia él y le dio un beso bruscamente.

—Goku que demo... —comenzó Milk tratando de respirar mientras Turles la besaba fuertemente.

El beso fue largo y brusco, Milk trataba de respirar pero no podía sorprendida que su marido estuviera actuando de esa manera. Goku no solía ser brusco ni mucho menos pasional con ella, pero aun así trato de relajarse y disfrutar ese milagro. Al notar Turles que Milk se relajaba trato de ser un poco mas suave con ella para que no sospechara. Aun que por dentro quería montarla como un animal y desgarrara completamente. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos saiyajines.

Al soltarla Turles la miro, estaba sofocada y jadeante justo como deseaba verla. Pero debajo de ese beso ya entendía el por que Kakaroto no dejaba a esa mujer. Su hermano era muy listo. Una imagen casi perfecta de una guerrera de su raza.

Al verla de esa de esa manera Turles curvo una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Goku... ¿estas bien? —pregunto Milk algo preocupada por el comportamiento de su marido.

—Mejor que nunca — contesto Turles tratando de sonar amable—¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si...claro... —afirmo sin comprender.

—¿Desde cuando no te hago el amor? — pregunto Turles sonriendo tomándole la barbilla con una sola mano.

Milk se sonrojo completamente, hacia mucho que Goku y ella no tenían intimidad. Él siempre estaba ocupado entrenando y ella criando a Gohan que casi ni tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Hacia mucho tiempo que su esposo no sentía interés en ella.

—Bueno hace mucho, sabes que has estado entrenando y la tierra esta en tus manos —observo la morena sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo.

Bingo-pensó Turles. Kakaroto era tan idiota que no atendía a su mujer, así seria mucho mas fácil engañarla.

Éste tomo a Milk por la cadera y la puso en sus hombros para llevarla a la recamara.

— Goku ¿que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Bájame!— grito esta furiosa dando puñetazos a la espalda de Turles.

Pero Turles la ignoro tirándola encima de la cama sonriendo, mirando su rostro perplejo y sonrojado. Pensando que Goku era un idiota al no aprovechar esa clase de mujer. Quitandose el uniforme de guerrero quedándose con el dorso desnudo. Milk no decía ni una sola palabra ni se movía, sabia que pelear con su esposo era en vano, siendo era mas fuerte que esta. Turles trato de mirarla serenamente para que no supiera que no era Goku. Mentir era fácil para el saiyajin.

—Te prometo que no te haré daño — dijo Turles mirando a Milk con sumo interés todo su cuerpo.

Milk sorprendida y avergonzada no emitía palabra alguna. No comprendía por que Goku le decía que no le aria daño, pero aun así sus palabras la calmaron.

Turles se puso encima de la mujer tomándole las dos manos. Estaba tan excitado que podía reventar en cualquier minuto. Milk sintió su erección cerca de su vagina y respiro con dificultad.

—Por favor Goku no... —comenzó nerviosa pero Turles la callo dándole otro beso mas fuerte. Introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca para callarla.

Éste le desgarro la parte de abajo de su ropa a Milk, comenzando a masturbarla con sus dedos. Al notar que estaba lista y mojada para él, Turles se excito aun mas. Bajando un poco su pantalón para liberar su pene y penetrarla lo mas fuerte que pudiera. Al hacerlo la mujer grito ferozmente mientras el guerrero la penetraba.

—Hace mucho que no sentía a una mujer — susurro en el oído de Milk. Lamiendo su rostro salvajemente mientras la penetraba sin piedad y bruscamente.

Admirando el rostro de dolor de la guerrera que provoco mas su excitación. Deseando tenerla la mayoría de las noches bajo su capricho y merced.

Ella gritaba por el dolor mas que por el placer, escéptica de que su tierno Goku se comportara de esa manera. Nunca había sido así, pero aun así era su esposo y lo amaba, tratando de disfrutar ese momento cuanto pudo.

Turles no tenía intenciones de ser un caballero, al menos no haciendo el amor. Gimiendo ferozmente al sentir su estrecha vagina rozar su grande pene. Estaba a punto de estallar dentro de ella hasta que recordó que no la podía embarazar al menos aun no. Trato de calmarse sacando su sexo de adentro de la mujer. Al mirarla noto que la guerrera le había aruñado la espalda del mismo dolor y placer, sacadote sangre al guerrero.

Esta mujer tiene que ser mía.- pensó Turles mirándola tirada en la cama con los ojos serrados, cansada y avergonzada.

—Lamento mucho haberte lastimado — susurro Milk disculpándose, cansada acostada en la cama semi- desnuda.

—¡No te disculpes! —ordeno Turles sonriendo —, voy a terminar lo que empecé.

Al decir esto tomo uno de los senos de Milk y lo apretó con brusquedad y con la otra mano la masturbo ferozmente sin piedad alguna. Milk comenzó a gritar disfrutando de cada gesto de la morena. Mientras seguían el saiyajin le mordió los labios y el cuello hasta que ella exploto en un orgasmo.

Al verla así Turles le lamió el cuello y volvió a olerla mas descontrolado de lo normal. Podía oler su orgasmo y su excitación pero se contuvo a tenerla de nuevo, respirando hondo.

—Eres una criatura extraña —susurro Turles a su oído mientras la olía.

Milk no dijo palabra, estaba tan cansada y adolorida que instantáneamente se quedo dormida. Turles al verla tumbada sonrió macabramente mirándola desnuda y deseándola aun mas. Así que se quito toda la ropa y se acostó a su lado sin para de tocarla toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Milk se levando algo desorientada y mareada sin aun podía cree lo que había sucedido. Goku la había tratado como una muñeca de trapo. Al levantarse de la cama se quedo sorprendida y completamente desnuda en un lugar que no era su casa, con una sabana blanca tapándola solamente. Y peor aun sin estar en su casa.

Esta tiene que ser otra de las bromas de Goku— pensó ella molesta levantándose de la cama para abrir la puerta tapándose con la sabana.

Miro la habitación. No parecía una habitación ordinaria mas bien como una nave espacial. La puerta no tenia cerradura, solo un botón color azul. Asumiendo que el botón habría la puerta, pero al apretarlo no paso nada. En pocos minutos Goku apareció en la habitación vestido de nuevo con la ropa extraña de la última vez. Con mirada sombría y penetrante. Al verlo Milk noto algo raro mucho mas que antes. Turles curvo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella pegándola hacia él. La olio como antes y le paso la lengua por el cuello dejándola inmóvil.

—No soy tu esposo — susurro a su oído macabramente.

Al oír esto ella se libero aterrada de sus manos. Subiendo a la cama tapándose con la sabana, mirando al hombre que se parecía a Goku.

—¿Esto es una broma? —pregunto alarmada—¿ quien eres?

—Soy el hermano gemelo de Kakaroto, Turles — anuncio soltando una carcajada burlona. —, y ahora estas bajo mi poder.

—¡Dejarme salir de aquí! —grito Milk histérica sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando.

—No iras a ningún lado— anuncio Turles con satisfacción. —, ahora eres mía.

Milk asustada comenzó a llorar. Había traicionado a su esposo y para completar estaba atrapada con el hermano gemelo de Goku en una nave espacial a kilómetros de la tierra. Al ver la reacción de Milk, Turles suspiro tratando de calmarla.

—Se que esto es mucho para ti, pero si te portas bien prometo ser bueno —explico calmado. —, serás la reina del universo y el mundo estará a tus pies.

—No quiero ser tu reina —espeto Milk con una mirada de odio. Al hacerlo Turles se rió burlonamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos — contesto saliendo de la habitación riéndose.

Milk sabía que de ahora en adelante lo que viviría seria un infierno. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría bajo las garras de ese sujeto llamado Turles. Pero aun así merecía todo eso por no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y esa noche lloro amargamente extrañando a su hijo e esposo. Tal vez no los volvería a ver y nada volvería hacer como antes...


	3. Chapter 3

Turles entraba a la habitación a dejarle un poco de comida a la mujer, pero esta siempre le tiraba la comida encima cosa que le resultaba divertido. Milk siempre le pedía que le diera algo de ropa, cansada de taparse con la manta. La contestación de Turles siempre era la misma "no la necesitas"— decía riéndose burlonamente.

Milk trataba de llevar la cuenta de cuanto llevaba en ese calvario, enserada ya casi cumpliendo el mes. Turles le hizo una visita pero esta vez no traía comida en sus manos si no una manta nueva.

—Mira te traje ropa nueva mujer — anuncio quitándole la manta que tenia y dejándola desnuda.

Ya era tanta las veces que Turles la había visto desnuda que no le importaba. Lo que quería era matarlo y salir de toda esa situación. Turles tomo la manta vieja y sucia y le tiro una nueva y limpia, mirándola desnuda con ojos seductores.

—Por lo que veo ya no me deseas — observo mirando a Milk.

— Tu voz será la misma al igual que tu rostro, pero no eres Goku — raspo Milk tajante mirándolo con sumo odio.

— ¿Al menos me puedes decir tu nombre? —pregunto burlándose de esta.

—No te diré nada — contesto ella cortante dándole la espalda.

A Turles ya se le había acabado la paciencia que tenia con ella. Así que furioso se acerco a la mujer rápidamente y la tomo por el cuello alzándola en el aire con una sola mano. Llena de rabia forcejeo con él gritando y exigiéndole que la bajara, pero el guerrero solo rió a carcajadas.

—Si no me dices tu nombre, no pasara nada bueno— anuncio apretando un poco mas el cuello.

— Soyy...so...Milk... — contesto Milk temerosa sin poder respirar.

Al contestar Turles la soltó suavemente, poniéndola en el suelo. Ella callo desplomada al no poder respirar. Al verla en el suelo la tomo en sus brazos y la puso encima de la cama.

—Ves, no es tan difícil — dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Milk se quedo tranquila, no valía la pena pelear si quería seguir viva. Tenia que seguirle el juego a Turles y mas si quería ver su hijo y esposo una ultima vez. El saijayin se acerco un poco mas a ella bruscamente y la beso fuertemente. Milk no puso resistencia pero su repugnancia era muy grande, con ganas de vomitar. Al darse de cuenta Turles rió a carcajadas.

—Sabes, para que se te haga mas fácil la vida conmigo por que no imaginas que soy Kakaroto. Así será menos asqueroso para ti —propuso Turles seriamente — Poco a poco te darás cuenta que no soy tan malo como imaginas.

Milk no tenia opción, tendría que apegarse a toda esa situación a como de lugar. Y buscar alguna manera de escapar de Turles y llegar a la tierra.

Goku y Gohan llegaron de los entrenamientos. Gohan no sentía el ki de su madre viendo todo desordenado y una carta encima de la mesa de la cocina. Sintiendo pánico subiendo su ki temiendo lo peor.

—PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA —grito el niño a su padre desde la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede Gohan? — pregunto Goku entrando muy alerta.

— Se llevaron a mama —tartamudeo leyendo la carta dándosela a su padre.

 _Kakaroto me lleve a tu esposa como pago por tus muchas humillaciones, será una buena hembra para mi. Dándome hijos fuertes. Gracias por dejarla sola y desprotegida._

 _Turles._

El guerrero tembló de pies a cabeza convirtiéndose en super saiyajin. Destruyendo la carta que estaba en sus manos.

—Maldita sea, esto es mi culpa... debí cuidarla mas— se recrimino Goku sintiendo culpabilidad. Apretando sus puños.

—Papa es mejor que busquemos a Bulma tal vez ella pueda contactar la nave de Turles —sugirió su brillante hijo tratando de calmar a su padre.

—Si es lo mejor, Bulma nos podrá ayudar — recordó Goku usando su tele transportación junto con Gohan para ir a buscar a su amiga en la ciudad y encontrar a Milk. Pensando que cuando encontrara a Turles le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Turles había forzado a Milk ha que fuera su mujer. Visitándola todos los días, llevándole comida, al mismo tiempo que abusaba de ella. Al principio Milk ponía resistencia, pero el guerrero la golpeaba hasta que cedía.

Luego de varios meses logro domarla como, a tal punto que hacia todo lo que él ordenaba. Ella trataba de ver a su esposo en el rostro de Turles, pero era solo un reflejo de lo que era Goku. Y poco a poco comenzó a olvidar los rostros de sus seres amados en especial el de su hijo.

Aparte de hacerle el amor, Turles la obligaba a entrenar. Según el saiyajin las mujeres de su misma raza tenían que ser igual de fuerte que sus mismos esposos. Así que la entrenaba para que Milk tuviera mas fuerza.

Cada vez que ella no se cedía a ninguno de sus caprichos la golpeaba ligeramente para que obedeciera. Con Turles nunca se sabía como reaccionaria. A veces era tan tierno y apasionado con ella y otras era violento y sádico. Habían ocasiones que la tomaba mas de una vez al día hasta que no pudiera mas. Él le decía que su esposo no la quería y que ni siquiera la estaba buscando. Al principio Milk lo negaba pero poco a poco comenzó a dudar.

Pasaron los meses y ella no sabia nada de su esposo y su hijo. Empezando a analizar algunas cosas de su vida:

Goku no se había casado con ella por amor, solo por una simple y estúpida promesa. Jamás había sido atento con ella ni amoroso, ni siquiera tan apasionado como Turles. Nunca tenia tiempo para ella, pero si para salvar al mundo y para sus entrenamientos. Sin mencionar que la mayoría del tiempo se desaparecía por meses o años, dejándola completamente sola según él para entrenar.

Y en ese infierno comenzó a deducir que Goku nunca la amo. Y con tristeza se consumió en su odio y dolor bajo la influencia de Turles, con el pasar de los meses.

Milk empezó a ver toda esa situación normal, incluso comenzó a tener sentimientos por el saiyajin. El primero fue odio, luego al ver lo solo que estaba y todos los intentos que hacia por que Milk estuviera complacida con él paso a la lastima y luego después de tantos encuentros amorosos paso al deseo y al placer.

Turles le daba de comer a Milk de la fruta del árbol sagrado de los saiyajines. Éste decía que esto incrementaría su fuerza y que no envejecería jamás. Milk sin dudarlo dos veces le hacia caso en todo a su nuevo amante.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta cumplir 3 años navegando en el espacio sin rumbo.

Milk había cambiado, su cabello estaba mas largo de lo normal y estaba mas joven convertida en toda una guerrera vestida como las mujeres saiyajines. Ya era capas de devolverle los golpes a Turles hasta tal grado que lo hacia sangrar, cosa que le llenaba de orgullo. Turles al ver su comportamiento, le daba ropa y la dejaba salir para que caminara en la nave. En ocasiones la mujer iba hacia la cocina para preparar algunos platillos.

Turles tenia varios mensajes de la tierra de Goku. Mensajes amenazantes de que si no le devolvía a su mujer lo buscaría por todo el universo para matarlo.

—Este idiota de Kakaroto— espeto riendo tomando un poco de la comida que Milk le servia sentado frente al timón de la nave —, por mas que trate de usar su ki para encontrarme no lo lograría navegando en el universo.

Al verla la tomo por la cintura y la hizo sentarse encima de su regazo, tirando la comida al suelo y besándola apasionadamente. El guerrero ya no tenía ninguna intención de devolver a Milk, sus planes habían cambiado teniéndole cierto afecto por la mujer.

Milk le devolvió el beso casi mordiéndolo tratando de sacarle la ropa y dejarlo completamente desnudo.

—Quiero hacerlo ahora amor —susurro Milk besando su cuello y mordiendo un poco su oreja.

—Espera tengo que decirte algo —espeto Turles —Kakaroto me ha citado en la tierra para una batalla, al parecer quiere recuperarte.

Al oír el nombre de Goku los ojos de Milk centellaron de odio. Al ver su reacción Turles sonrió con satisfacción.

—No quiero volver con ese imbécil—contesto tajante Milk —, con el perdí mi vida y mi juventud aguantando sus caprichos, aparte de eso también perdí mi fuerza y mi dignidad.

Turles la miro con orgullo. Milk se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer saiyajin orgullosa y letal, justo lo que él quería a su lado. Milk no mostraba ningún rastro de felicidad al saber de Goku, solo sentía ira y rabia.

—¿Desearías verlo muerto? —pregunto Turles acariciándole el rostro.

— No estaría nada de mal, así le cobraría cada lagrima que derrame por él y todo lo que me ha hecho —rugió Milk mirando a Turles.

—¡Excelente! iremos a la tierra exterminar a ese idiota — anuncio Turles emoción.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma salio disparada hacia donde estaba Goku entrenando con Vegeta, en las afueras de su casa. Al verla tan agitada Vegeta y Goku pararon de pelear en los aires aproximándose hasta ella.

La peli azul estaba agitada y casi no podía respirar.

—Ya tengo noticias a Milk — anuncio casi gritando.

—¿QUE? —reacciono Goku emocionado. ¿DIME COMO ESTA? ¿ESTA BIEN?

—No lo se Goku solo me contesto Turles, a ella no la vi — contó Bulma ya respirando normal —, según el ya estará en la tierra mañana al medio día.

Goku se quedo pensativo, volvería ha ver a Milk. ¿Pero en que condiciones la tenia ese canalla? ¿que le habría hecho? De tan solo de pensarlo le invadía la ira.

—Kakaroto cálmate, tu mujer es de sangre fuerte se que estará bien —dijo Vegeta seriamente mirando a Goku —. Además no valió la pena buscarla por un año por todo el espacio, yo tenía razón, era mejor esperar. El universo es demasiado grande para buscar un ki.

Goku miro a Vegeta, era la primera vez que le importaba como se sentía.

Al verlo sonrió...

—Tienes razón, Milk es muy fuerte— analizo Goku mirando hacia el cielo—, bueno, sigamos entrenando, quiero estar listo para enfrentar a Turles.

Así Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a entrenar nuevamente.

Milk espero que estés bien como te extraño, espero que puedas perdonarme.- penso Goku esquivando los golpes de Vegeta.


End file.
